zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Day
Love Day is a Valentine's-themed Zootopia one-shot fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy have very recently gotten married, and it is now Love Day, Zootopia's answer to the real world holiday of Valentine's Day. Early that morning, while the love of his life sleeps, Nick slips out to a nearby grocery store to pick up a surprise for her. That evening, he takes her for a nice dinner. He has changed much since he and Judy first met. He loves her dearly, and she loves him in return. Characters *Nick and Judy Hopps-Wilde Pairing *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Trivia *In PrinceBalto's interpretation of Zootopia, the predator species use various types of fictional livestock as their source of meat. *In PrinceBalto's interpretation of Zootopia, predatory species are now omnivorous (like humans) and eat meat and fruits and veggies, and herbivores remain plant eaters. To this end, restaurant menus have a section for herbivores. Story Nick and Judy had recently gotten married. It had been the most wondrous day in their lives. Since then, they had also found a house in a nice neighborhood near downtown Zootopia. Early one morning, Nick's eyes opened. He looked at the clock, which read 6:45. Good, he thought to himself. Today was the holiday of Love Day, which celebrated love in all its wondrous forms. This was their first Love Day as a married couple. He then looked at Judy, who was still sound asleep. "Sleep tight, Cottontail. I will be back shortly," he said. Picking up the clothes he had laid out the night before after they had gotten back from the event they had attended last night together, a massive festival that was an annual tradition in Zootopia and held each year at about this time, he left the room, gently closing their room's door behind him. Getting dressed, he went into the garage, closed the door behind him, opened the garage door, got in the car, turned it on, pulled out, closed the garage door and left. "Wondrous surprise, here I come," he said. They had chosen their current neighborhood because of the closeness of many conveniences, including a large grocery store, clothing stores, department stores like Targoat and a Good Buy electronic store location and more. Pulling into a parking spot, Nick turned off the car and got out. The store was massive for a grocery store, boasting a huge entertainment and electronics section and even its own quick-service restaurant. Nick headed for the flower department. "A dozen red roses. They're under the name Nick Wilde," he said. The clerk working the department, a pretty female cheetah who was about twenty-three years old, smiled. "I will get them for you," she said. The cheetah left for a moment, returning a short instant later with the flowers. Nick smiled. They were beautiful, just like his wife. Nick took them, headed to the bakery and picked up a large slice of carrot cake perfect for the two of them to share. Paying for his items, he went to the car. After tightly strapping in the flowers and placing the carrot cake in the front seat, he drove back home. Parking in the garage, he got his items and entered the house. Nick set the flowers in a prominent place and the cake on the kitchen counter, he sat on the couch, turned on the TV and waited. Soon enough, Judy woke up and emerged from their room. "Good morning, cottontail," he told her, gesturing to the flowers. Judy's heart began to beat quickly. "Oh Nick, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed, jumping up onto the couch, hugging him, and then kissing him on his lips deeply. Nick returned the kiss just as deeply. "The flowers aren't the end of it. I got us carrot cake to share," he said, getting up and leading her to the kitchen. Judy was all smiles as Nick plated and brought the cake to the table. Using red plastic forks, they ate until it was gone. Following that, they cuddled on the couch and then exchanged cards that they had bought and signed a few days earlier. "This day will only get better. Tonight, We're going to Spots and Stripes Restaurant for dinner," he said. Judy smiled. Spots and Stripes was a fine dining establishment in downtown Zootopia, at a massive shopping mall called the Zootopia Galleria. Nick and Judy spent the day together hanging out and going to see a romantic comedy at the movies. After that, they went home, got dressed and headed to the Zootopia Galleria. It was massive, so much more than a shopping mall. It had its own indoor ice skating rink and even a large hotel. Judy looked around for a long moment at the shoppers, many of them couples. Once inside, they gave their name and waited. Judy looked around. It was a beautiful restaurant, with a dimly lit interior. Animals of all species went about the business of cooking, serving, ordering and eating. Before long, the moment was right. "Wilde, party of two," said the she-wolf hostess. A panda waiter led them to their table. Judy soon discovered that they were going to sit in the private dining room. "I went through a lot of trouble to get this," Nick said. They were seated. They got their drinks and then ordered: Nick got the camow steak and mashed potatoes, while Judy got the carrot casserole from the herbivore section of the menu. For dessert, Nick got creme brulee and Judy got carrot cake. It was the most wondrous evening of their lives. "Happy Love Day, Nick," she said. Nick picked up Judy and held her so that she was close to his face. "Happy Love Day, Cottontail," he said. He then kissed her before putting her down. They walked out, heading home. They would never forget this Love Day. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Canon Character Stories Category:Stories